Broadly-neutralizing antibodies are cross-reactive antibodies that can bind to and neutralize multiple pathogens, such as multiple strains of a virus, e.g., influenza and HIV. For example, researchers have identified broadly-neutralizing HIV antibodies from a subject that was able to prevent 70% of 162 divergent HIV strains from establishing an infection.